


Even Heroes Need Support Groups

by Miracutrashcan



Series: Blind Wing Beats One shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Marinette, Fluff, Gen, Reveal, blind marinette au, blind wing beats au, mlfandomweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracutrashcan/pseuds/Miracutrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hero was often hard and painful work and there comes a point that even the strongest heroes admit they need help from other people. Not even a blind heroine can do this alone. Day 1 of ML Fandom Week. Prompt: Reveal/Family and I went with both. Blind!Marinette au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Need Support Groups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know a few of you were hoping for a Blind Wing Beats update but I've just been swamped with school work and family issues so I haven't had the time nor energy to sit down and write that chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this until I manage to find time to update that! Minor blood mention.

Ladybug glanced back at the area where her left ear was, she knew that she had one spot left after today’s Akuma attack. She needed to get home before her last spot was gone or else was in for a rough walk home. That’s the problem with late night Akuma, she leaves straight from her bedroom meaning that if she transforms back while outside of her house she was in some serious trouble. She was holding her right side as she pushed her wings to fly faster, aggravating the wound on her side. She knew that her suit kept the injury from getting infected but nothing more than that, a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw the familiar outlines of the buildings that surround the bakery. She pulled up to drop speed as she aligned herself to land on her bed when her transformation dropped. 

She landed with a soft thud on the mattress before hissing in pain at her protesting wound. With her suit gone, there was nothing to stop blood flowing from the wound. This was one of several problems being a blind heroine came with. She didn’t know the full extent of her injury as she held the cut and worked her way slowly off the bed. She already knew that this shirt was ruined as she could start feeling the sticky liquid seep through the thin fabric of her cotton tee-shirt and onto her hand. She got too close to the Akuma’s weapon and paid the price for it as she sat down at her computer and slipped the shirt off.

“How bad is it Tikki?” 

She asked her kwami as she used the shirt to apply pressure to the wound. Here came another problem, treating her own injuries was incredibly difficult. Luckily for her up until now she had Chat Noir patch up the injuries Tikki couldn’t do herself. Unfortunately this time, his Miraculous ran out before Marinette’s leaving her alone to deal with the injury by herself. She could hear Tikki fly around her as she focused on breathing and not her side.

“I can’t do it myself Marinette. It’s too big.” 

That was the single response Marinette did not want to hear. There was no way she could just leave the cut alone and let it heal naturally, it needed to be disinfected and bandaged up. She tried doing that once before and Tikki stopped her before she ended up hurting herself more than helping. A sigh escaped Marinette’s lips as she realized what they need to do. This cut was not going to get fixed by itself and the only other people who could get here in reasonable time was her parents. She bit her lip trying to figure out any other ideas on how to get this patched up without revealing her secret identity. 

“Do I have to tell them?” Marinette asked her kwami, looking in the general direction where she thought the other was. She remembered on the first day how much the little god stressed on keeping this a secret. Yet here she was, out of believable lies to explain how she got injured and a cut that was not going to get treated unless she told her parents. She felt Tikki land on her uninjured side and pat her shoulder. 

“It would be for the best Marinette. I can’t take care of that injury and Chat is probably transformed back so calling him is not an option.” Tikki explained, knowing why Marinette was so hesitant to tell her parents. She knew how much being Ladybug meant to her chosen, it gave her the ability to see the world. Something that modern medicine was still working on being able to give to those who were born blind. 

“Okay then, I guess it’s time to let my parents know. You should hide, I think that one surprise at a time would be a good idea.” Marinette leaned back in her chair and sitting straight back up once her side protested in pain once again. She groaned as she knew that there was no avoiding this now. She felt Tikki fly off of her shoulders and the little kwami gave her a little kiss on the cheek before hiding somewhere in the room. Marinette took a deep breath, as her entire body protested the movement. She figured that she was too distracted with getting home and then the injury to realize just how sore she was. “Tomorrow is going to be fun.” She muttered to herself as she walked over to the trap door and opened it up. 

She walked down a few steps before she paused, she knew it was late at night so her parents might already be in bed. She forgot to check the time before she came looking for them. She heard the TV on, which was talking about the late night Akuma attack. She sighed and shook her head, she needed to do this, she needed help. She managed to get down the stairs leading to her room without a sound as she gathered all of her courage. “Mama, papa I need some help... and I need to tell you something?” She finally spoke up as she heard the volume of the TV go down as well as her parents shifting around.

Due to her lack of sight, Marinette’s hearing was far more sensitive than a normal person’s meaning she heard the gasp of shock coming from her parents. She had a sports bra on, but she had no clue what colored shirt she was wearing, so she could be holding a white shirt turned red with her blood. Her parents were up in an instant as she felt the soft hands of her mother grabbing her free hand and guiding her over to the dinner table while her dad did something else. 

Sabrine gently took Marinette’s other hand and lifted it away from the bloodied shirt and saw what her daughter was hiding. “Marinette what happened? Tom we need the first aid kit!” Marinette flinched away from her mother’s suddenly loud voice. “Sorry honey. What happened?” 

Marinette looked away from her mom, as she assumed that guilt was plastered on her face. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out how to best say this to her parents. This was a big revalation and she knew that she had to handle this with care. She didn’t want to loose Tikki, or stop being Ladybug. Even if she got hurt like this because of the Akuma fights, it was well worth it for what freedom it gave her. She sighed knowing that there was no getting out of this conversation as she heard her dad walk back into the room. “It was an Akuma fight... Mama... Papa... I’m so sorry that I lied to you for so long. But I need to tell you something. I’m Ladybug.” Marinette finally spoke up as a few tears pricked at the side of her eyes. She always felt so bad for lying to her parents about what she was doing or all the noises she makes at strange hours. 

What she wasn’t expecting was her dad’s rough hands gently holding her face and wiping away her tears. She was completely in the dark, she did not know if he was furious with her for doing such dangerous stunts or sad because she was lying to him. A part of her was expecting him to demand her Miraculous right now and stop being Ladybug. “Marinette... we know.” Those three words completely took her off guard as she drew a quick breath in.

“How?” Was all she could respond with as her dad let go and her mom started to tend to her injury. 

“Marinette your father and I are not blind. We’ve had this hunch since your first appearance. There are not many girls who are blind with your hairstyle and color.” Her mother explained to her as she felt a stinging sensation as she instinctively flinched away. She always hated disinfecting cuts, it was the absolute worse as she forced herself to sit still for her mom. She felt a blanket get draped over her uninjured side as she remembered that she was currently downstairs with just her jeans and a sports bra on. She tugged the blanket a bit closer to her body, trying to keep it out of her mother’s way.

“But no one but Chat Noir knows that she is blind. Everyone thinks that it’s just an effect of the mask.” Marinette replied in confusion, and she wondered just how many other people knew that she was Ladybug. There was a chuckle coming from her dad that just furthered confused Marinette.

“A parent always recognizes their child, even if she is running over the roofs of Paris in bright red spandex. But we knew that she really was blind, there was one time that you were being filmed and too many people started talking at once and it was clear you were having a sensory overload. It was just a bunch of subtle things, so you secret is still safe.” Her father explained as she felt her mom putting on the gauze and finally bandaging up the wound. She didn’t realize that she had the blooded shirt in such a death grip until her mom tried to pry the shirt from her hands. With her mom done with her injury, Marinette fully wrapped herself up in the warm blanket. She really needed this after that long battle she had not even a full hour ago.

“So... let me guess you want me to stop being Ladybug?” She asked sadly, she wasn’t going to take her Miraculous off unless her parents asked her to. While she knew that Tikki chose her to be Ladybug, she wasn’t going to go against her parents wishes. It was painfully clear just how dangerous being the spotted heroine was, not even factoring her lack of vision. Marinette knew that she would not trade this for anything. She’s grown so much with Tikki’s help, and she’s made amazing friends such as Chat Noir and she’s seen things she never dreamed of being able to see. 

“No. We would never make you stop.” Her dad finally spoke after a few long moments, with that her parents hugged her from both sides as she was completely shocked. She was expecting them to make her hand over her Miraculous right on the spot. 

“Marinette, we know that being Ladybug is dangerous. But we’ve seen just how much you’ve grown since you started protecting us. You seem so much happier with it, and it would be wrong to take that away from you. We are just so proud of you and everything you’ve done.” Her mom continued where her dad stopped. Marinette couldn’t be any happier right now, her parents were not only okay with her being Ladybug, they were letting her continue doing her patrols and protect Paris. 

“Thank you mama, papa. This means so much to me.” Marinette felt tears pricking at her eyes again, only this time they were a reflection of just how happy she was. She went to go and wrap her arms around her parents, until her side protested and she hissed, bringing her arms in. She felt her parents let go of her as she readjusted the blanket that was resting around her shoulders.

“But we are going to have a few new rules regarding all of this.” Her father started talking again, his voice was firm as he walked away from her. She heard him rummaging in the cupboards for something before returning back to where she was sitting. “But that can wait until tomorrow. Here take this painkiller and go to bed. We love you.” Tom finished as he gently placed the painkiller in her daughter’s hand, his voice softening as he spoke. He watched her nod in agreement and take the pill and swallowing it with a glass of water that was left over from dinner. Marinette told her parents goodnight as she retreated back upstairs, it was clear to him that she was favoring her good side and he was thankful that she didn’t have school tomorrow. “Goodnight my little bug.” With that he took Sabrine’s hand and also went to bed.


End file.
